Flipline Studios Wiki
For øyeblikket er det aktive brukere på denne wikien, og vi trenger enda flere. Vi har for øyeblikket sider på denne wikien, gjerne hjelp oss å lage flere. Velkommen! Velkommen til denne wikien. Den har blitt ganske stor nå. Men den hadde nok blitt enda større hvis det hadde kommet enda flere som var på den, og om enda flere hadde hjulpet til med å forbedre den. Her er de typer sidene vi har: Steder, Kunder, Spill og Hjelp ''(kanskje fler, det kan hende det er noen jeg har glemt), så du skjønner kanskje at vi trenger litt hjelp. Se i bloggen, der står det hva vi holder på med. Akkurat nå holder vi på med å legge til flere kategorier på kunde-sidene, det er '''The Next Chefs,' vi skal forandre navn på kategoriene (Papa Cooking til Historie), putte på heading 2 på kunde-sidene og en ting til, men den tingen kan du lese i bloggen, blogginnlegget som heter Ferdig!. Tusen takk for hjelpen! Simen47 14:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- 300px-New game.png|Maple|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Maple_Mountain|linktext=Mountain Sneakpeek xolo2.jpg|Xolo|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Xolo|linktext=og Xandra Marty.jpg|Sjef|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Marty|linktext=i Burgeria Romano familien.png|Romano|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Romano_familien|linktext=familien ---- Nyheter. Her vil det være nyheter, nye ting som kommer og andre viktige ting. ''Papa Cooking bytter navn. Nå har jeg bestemt at '''Papa Cooking' skal bytte navn til Historie, det er fordi at det som står under Papa Cooking er historie, dette vil skje kanskje etter at alle kundene er ferdig-skrevet. ''Vi har begynt. Nå har vi forkortet navn, og den første vi gjorde det på var med Timm. Les mer i blogginnlegget som heter ''Nyhet! ''Snart vil vi forkorte enda fler navn. Vil du hjelpe oss? Tusen takk! The Next Chefs og Utseende. Ganske snart kommer det to nye kategorier på kundene, og det er '''The Next Chefs' (hvem han/hun tapte eller vant mot i konkurransen Papas Next Chefs) og Utseende (hvordan han hun ser ut). Dette har vi begynt å gjøre, vi begynte med Akari. Nyeste fredagsoppdateringer 01.06.12 ''Doulble Edged'' Dette er et 2-player spill. Kjemp mot fiender, samle våpen og beseir mystiske sjefer. Dette gjør du gjennom tolv utfordrerne nivåer. ''Johnny Upgrade'' Johnny Upgrade er en tegnefilm-superhelt med null ferdigheter! Da må du samle mynter så du har råd til oppgraderinger, og sånn at du kan slå den onde sjefen. ''Paladog'' I det øyeblikket alle var i ferd med å gi opp håpet, oppstod det en Paladin for å kjempe tilbake til freden, han het Paladog. ''Big Time Butter Baron'' De lager det beste smøret i verden, men de kan ikke bli det lenge uten straff. 25.05.12 Rubble Trouble Tokyo | Pirateers | Angry Bees | Basketballs Level Pack 18.05.12 Final Ninja Zero | Cursed Treasure Level Pack | Wonderputt | Trigger Kinght Sider. Sneakpeek xolo1.jpg|Nyeste gameria.|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Nyeste_gameria.|linktext=Nå er det ikke lenge til spillet kommer, les mer om det på denne siden! imagesCAO732OS.jpg|Nyeste blogginnlegg!|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Simen47/Nyhet|linktext=Nå har bloggen fått en ny ting! Hva er det? Det finner du ut av i bloggen! Alle kundene!!!.png|Alle kundene!|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Alle_kundene|linktext=Her får du en oversikt over alle kundene i Papa-universet, med linker! 23.png|Regler.|link=http://papacooking.wikia.com/wiki/Blogs-nyeste-url|linktext=Nå har jeg laget en regelside. Du må følge reglene. Det der var en regel. Les mer. Siste aktiviteter Her ser du de siste endringene som her skjedd på Papa Cooking Wiki. I dag er det . kl. Category:Browse